masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Firebase Glacier
Firebase Glacier is a multiplayer map in Mass Effect 3. It is located on Sanctum. In the campaign, the Galaxy at War mission N7: Cerberus Lab takes places on this map. Description Despite this official description, Firebase Glacier is actually located on the planet Sanctum in Mass Effect 3. The taking of Khar'shan has driven the once-populous batarian colony of Lorek into a frenzy: Cerberus and Reaper units occupying the planet have met much higher resistance than on other planets. Lorek's forces are so skilled that they serve as a training camp for other troops fighting against the Reapers throughout the Omega Nebula.http://www.masseffect.com/about/multiplayer/ Locations *Balcony *Science Lab *Hub *Upper Basement *Lower Basement Player Notes *Firebase Glacier is the smallest map on multiplayer. Because of the layout of the map, close quarter battles are difficult to avoid, as such shotguns, SMGs, or fast firing assault rifles with a lot of punch are ideal. Those who wish to use sniper rifles should be prepared to switch to a secondary weapon frequently as it is very difficult to do a sustained assault with a sniper rifle. *Not only is the map small, but the hallways are rather narrow in places. This can sometimes be used to one's advantage. When facing the Reapers, some waves will feature brutes and ravagers. If the slower-moving ravagers are in front, they will sometimes block the brutes (and possibly other enemies) from advancing, creating a bottleneck. This is a good opportunity to use your cobra missiles and eliminate multiple enemies at once. You can also use this opportunity to concentrate your fire and powers on the brutes. *Powers with significant radius (like shockwave, grenades, or singularity) can be used here to devastating effect. Because most of the alleys are fairly thin and moderate in length, one well placed shockwave can send entire squads flying, or one grenade can inflict grievous injuries. Because of this, an Adept, Vanguard, or Soldier (ideally with grenades) are very effective classes to play as they can easily kill off most of the enemies with grenades. Then your team can pick off any stragglers that survive the initial carnage. *Engineers can be used to some degree here, but the short distance between the enemies and your drones/turrets makes it difficult to maintain an effective defense. *There is a room near the centre of the map with only one way in and out. A shrewd team can use this to their advantage, luring them into an extremely deadly cross-fire. Reegar Carbines, Typhoons, and Piranhas are more than capable of killing almost any foe at unprecedented speeds, even on Platinum difficulty. The only enemy that might cause problems are Banshees since they can teleport into the room, and unleash their Nova attack which can strip the entire teams shields in a heartbeat. On Gold difficulty however, so long as you arent engaging Reapers, you should have absolutely no trouble disposing of any kind of enemy that comes through the entrance. *A sniper using a moderate-high damage rifle with penetrating abilities can get a clear shot (and even single hit headshots on lower difficulties) at enemy spawns on the balcony from within the relative safety of the science lab References Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer